


A Terrible Revelation

by Sailor Coruscant (Sailor_Coruscant)



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: Boxbot is Terrible, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Coruscant/pseuds/Sailor%20Coruscant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most terrible thing about Boxbot (which is obviously very terrible).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Terrible Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/gifts).



> Unedited due to the last minute nature of this gift. My beta shall get to it after the holidays, but it's only a few hundred words, so please excuse any typos that have managed to sneak through. Happy yuletide!

The most terrible thing about Boxbot is that it knows what’s going on. From the day it was cast out of Diego’s laboratory for being terrible at winning Jeanne’s love to the present, Boxbot has watched the inhabitants of the Court (and their visitors from the Woods) and learned their secrets one by one, even as they ignored its cheerful greetings and threatened Boxbot with dismemberment.

Boxbot could tell you whose side Ms Jones is on, why Coyote calls her Wandering Eye and the true nature of her relationship with Doctor Disaster. It knows why they did nothing when She died, and how Her death could have been averted if only the Court had chosen a different way to consecrate the Annan Waters. Boxbot knows why the Power Station makes it rain and how the Court stops the snow from falling on the Farms and destroying their crops. It could tell you how to pass the test, and help you choose your new body afterwards. Boxbot was there when the Cursed Teapot came into being, though it is unable to tell you why anyone would do such a thing.

Boxbot once saw Andrew Smith and George Parley making out in the hologram room while it was set to run a romantic comedy simulation that Boxbot had previously observed Doctor Disaster programming for Ms Jones. It has seen the looks that Mort the Ghost and Reynardine the Great give Antimony Carver, and it has wondered at the expression that flashes across Katarina Donlan’s face when she sees those looks herself. It was Boxbot that first knew the truth of William Winsbury and Janet Llanwellyn’s relationship, and it was Boxbot who was kicked across the room for the crime of being present for their first kiss.

Boxbot understands why Reynardine the Great used itself for transport that one time, and that together they managed to rescue Antimony Carver and Katarina Donlan before any of the teachers arrived on the scene. It also knows why it didn’t get any credit for its efforts that day, and it doesn’t really hold that against anyone.

If only you would ask, then Boxbot could tell you all about it. But you won’t, because just like everyone else you think Boxbot is terrible. And perhaps that is the most terrible thing of all.


End file.
